1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to data communications, and more specifically to radio frequency interference reduction in multimedia interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different types of multimedia data are often transmitted from a source device to a sink device over a cable, such as a HDMI cable that uses differential signaling. The information transmitted across the cable is often repetitive in nature, which causes unwanted electro-magnetic interference (EMI). To address the EMI, video data can be encoded with transition minimized differential signaling (TMDS) to minimize transitions and create DC balance in the video data. However, as HDMI bandwidths increase and wireless services expand, further EMI reduction is necessary.